Say IT
by mirokuslovergurl
Summary: What could she say the one thing that she ever needed other then life its self stood in front of her and he was her enemy.


Well hello there this is a sansessh songfic collection!! I never thought I would do one of these but I was listening to the new Kelly Clarkson cd which is awesome and fell in love with the song and it reminded me of these two. So this will be the first chapter tell me if its any good. Please R&R thank loves

Disclaimer : I do not own this song or these characters!

Maybe

A young girl walked down the sidewalk toward a shrine it was time for the cherry blossoms to come out and they scattered the street and blow in the soft breeze along with the hem of her dress. The shrine she was headed toward was the same place she and her cousin had grown up in after the death of death of Sango's parents along with her younger brother their grandfather and Kagome's mother and brother. Sango had only been 17 when her parents had died at first she had tried to care for her self and her brother by working in a dojo as an instructor but couldn't work go to school and care for Kohaku all at the same time so her aunt had taken her in. Now and Kagome went to Tokyo University. While helping at the shrine.

_**I'm strong, but I break I'm stubborn, and I make plenty of mistakes **_

Unlike Kagome who was an out-going happy and trusting person Sango was the complete opposite she was a quiet, stubborn, ill tempered , rough girl as a child she had been somewhat of a tomboy since she had been raised in a dojo. Both of her parents and her other aunt Kikyo had been well trained instructors and she had been well on her way to being just as good as them. Despite all of that from all she had gone through she was very unwilling to trust other people but when she did open up to others she showed her warm, kind, almost child like side.

_**Yeah I'm hard, and life with me is never easy To figure out, to love, I'm jaded but also lovely All you have to do is hold me And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be If you'll trust me**_

But that was reserved for her family and friends to others she could be seen as almost cold. She finally started to climb the stairs toward her home. Walking in she was greeted by her cousin's and their friends the Taisho's Rin, Inuyasha Kagome's boyfriend and Sesshomaru who had been Sango's best friend since they were young. Everyone looked up and said hello she went and sat down next to Sesshomaru. Who turned to her and asked if they could go outside and talk she nodded and both got and sat under the God tree which had been growing there for hundreds and hundreds of years

_**love me, let me, maybe, maybe Someday when we're at the same place When we're on the same road When it's okay to hold my hand without feeling lost**_

He reached down brushing stray from her face she couldn't help but stare at his mesmerizing features golden eyes flawless skin and sliver hair like silk falling around him. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. They had been together for the last few years in secret for Sesshomaru's father wanted to marry the daughter of a fellow business man and demon. Though he despised the women Kagura. He had been trying to find a way out of it for months now but had not succeeded as of yet. So she had to be happy with the small moments they could be alone and be in each others arms.

_**Without all the excuses When it's just because You love me, you let me, you need me, then maybe, maybe All you have to do is hold me**_

He told her just to trust him that they would find a way even if he had to leave his family. Things he would never think to say in front of anyone else but with Sango he was different not the hard blood thirst business man as the world say him but a gentle loving man kept for only her eyes. He leaned down gently kissing her. It gave her hope that one day everything would work out. But then again would he really give it up for her everything was so confusing. One moment everything was fine and the next she was second guessing it all.

_**And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be If you'll trust me, love me, let me, maybe, maybe I'm confusing as hell Yeah I'm north and south And I'll probably never have it all figured out but what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you**_

She kissed him back with everything within her. Sango would give him anything just to be by his side even for a moment. As they broke apart she already felt empty. She looked down at her self she knew he must love him to accept someone so scared as she. Since the moment he had told her his feeling Sesshomaru had never stopped telling her how much he loved her, no man demon or not had shown her that kind of devotion

_**And I promise I'll try Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me Every single detail you missed with your eyes Then maybe, maybe, yeah maybe, yeah maybe, maybe, yeah maybe, yeah maybe One day, we'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely Every little thing, oh yeah maybe, you'll need me, you'll love me,**_

She let herself relax in his strong embrace no longer the fighter. Just a normal woman deeply in love. And that was good enough for the moment till they were together for all to see. When she could tell everyone could know that they could love with out fearing the out come and everything would be fine

_**you'll love me then I don't want to be tough And I don't wanna be proud I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found I'm not lost, I need to be loved, I just need to be loved I just want to be loved by you And I won't stop cause I believe that maybe yeah maybe Maybe yeah maybe Maybe, maybe I should know better than to touch the fire twice but I'm thinking maybe, yeah, maybe you're mine Maybe, love maybe**_

Maybe someday in the future she would finally be truly happy. Just maybe they could be the perfect fairy

tale life just her and her very own demon prince.


End file.
